Wicked Scary 3
by sumersprkl
Summary: The Titans go to the midnight showing of Wicked Scary 3, but remember what happened last time Raven watched a horror movie? BBRae oneshot. This one's kind of random and Raven might be a bit OOC, but please R & R anyway!


"Wicked Scary 3, in theaters everywhere tonight! And guess which half-robot got five tickets to the midnight premiere?" Cyborg waved the tickets in the faces of his teammates. "That's right, this one!" He did a victory dance, ending with a high-five from Beast Boy. "No," Raven said. "Yeah, she's kinda right. Remember what happened last time Raven watched a horror movie?" Robin reminded them. Every Titan made a face as they recalled that slightly traumatic event. "Well, we'll make sure it doesn't happen again. I'll protect you, Raven!" Beast Boy offered cheerfully. Raven glared at him, her eyes turning red and another pair appearing on her forehead. Beast Boy gulped. "But, uh, all joking aside, we'd really appreciate if you came. _I'd _really appreciate it," he begged. Raven's demonic eyes disappeared and she sighed. "Fine," she said. "_YES!_" Cyborg and Beast Boy high-fived again.

"But Robin, why is mustard not an appropriate topping for the popped corn?" They had arrived at the theater and Robin was trying to convince Starfire to get something more 'normal' from the snack bar. "It's just not the traditional thing," Robin told her. "Let's try butter on it instead, okay?" Starfire pouted, but gave in. All four other Titans sighed in relief. "C'mon, the previews are starting!" Beast Boy begged. "Why on Earth would you want to rush to see the previews?" Raven asked emotionlessly. Beast Boy gasped. "The previews are the best parts of every movie smashed into one minute! You get all the explosions, all the funny bits, and all the ladies without even having to pay for the tickets!" Raven scoffed. "Of course you'd like previews. You don't have the attention span for anything longer."

They settled into their seats in the auditorium, Raven in the aisle with Beast Boy next to her and Cyborg on his other side. Robin sat next to Cyborg, and Starfire sat next to Robin (an obvious attempt by the leader to get affection from his crush.) As the lights dimmed, Beast Boy leaned over to Raven and whispered "Hey, if you get scared, you can hold my hand." Raven's demonic, glowing eyes were visible even in the half-lit theater. "That's a serious offer," Beast Boy told her. Raven just turned back around to face the screen. However, about ten minutes into the movie, Raven was hanging on to his hand for dear life. Beast Boy was glad it was dark, so she couldn't see his smug smile. Or the pained expression on his face as her grip tightened enough to cut off the blood flow to his fingers. About five more minutes and her grip had moved to his upper arm. He didn't care if he was going to lose a limb to gangrene or whatever that one disease was, Raven was seeking comfort! From _him_! A particularly scary part was happening on screen, but Beast Boy didn't even notice as Raven squeaked and hid her face behind him. If Cyborg wasn't so engrossed in the movie, Beast Boy would have shot him a thumbs-up. Suddenly Raven had her arms around his midsection and her face buried in his chest. Man, he thought _Starfire _hugged hard! Beast Boy would have _gladly _allowed Raven to remain there, if he could breathe. "Do you need to leave?" He quietly asked instead. Raven nodded. "I'll go with you," he said. They stood up and walked out.

"Raven, no!" Beast Boy yelled, pulling her away from the offending employee. Apparently, someone thought it would be a good idea to put on a mask and scare everyone walking out of Wicked Scary. Getting blasted into the popcorn machine changed his mind rather quickly. "It's just a moron in a mask, Rae. Calm down. He'll probably get fired for this anyway, there's no reason to kill him," Beast Boy pleaded. Slowly, Raven sunk to the floor from where she'd jumped a literal seven feet in the air. She took a deep breath and slammed her fist on to the counter. The employee flinched. "How could you possibly have thought that was a good idea?!" She demanded, the demonic red eyes slowly fading. She sighed and slapped a ten dollar bill on the counter. "Give me a roll of quarters." The employee, still trembling, did as he was asked. Raven grabbed the change and took hold of Beast Boy's wrist, dragging him over to the arcade. "C'mon, you're teaching me how to play Skeeball," she muttered. Beast Boy didn't argue.

"Ha, that's three games in a row! That means I've won the bet," Raven bragged, eyes sparkling. Beast Boy groaned. "Repeat after me," Raven said. "I, Beast Boy,"

"I, Beast Boy,"

"A lowly green moron,"

"A lowly green moron,"

"Admit that the brilliant Raven,"

"Admit that the brilliant Raven,"

"Is the undisputed queen of air hockey."

"Is the un-dex-ecuted queen of air hockey... Even though she stinks at Skeeball." Raven used her powers to make Beast Boy hit himself in the head with his own air hockey paddle. "Ow!" He grumbled. She rolled her eyes. "We've still got five bucks worth of quarters left, and the movie gets out in like, twenty minutes, so do you wanna blow it all on the stop the buzzer thing?" Beast Boy suggested. "Sure," Raven responded. "So, once you put a quarter in, the light starts spinning, and you try to hit the button when it's as close as possible to the arrow that says 'Jackpot' on it. Don't worry, pretty much no one ever wins this thing. It's totally rigg-" Raven slammed the button and hundreds of tickets started pouring out of the machine. Beast Boy gaped, wide-eyed. "How'd you _do _that?!" She shrugged. "Beginner's luck? Here, toss me another quarter." Beast Boy did. She threw it into the machine and waited, then suddenly slammed the button again. It once again landed on the jackpot. "I like this game," she said with a smile, as the tickets piled up around her. Beast Boy just stared, shocked. "Hand me another quarter," Raven told him. He did. Raven once again hit the jackpot. "_How_? It must be broken," Beast Boy spluttered. "Here, let me try," he said, handing Raven the roll of quarters. Raven moved away from the machine and allowed him a chance. He won three tickets. Raven snickered. "Just shut up and hand me another quarter," Beast Boy said. She did. The light stopped exactly one space away from the jackpot. Beast Boy growled and held out his hand for another quarter, which Raven deposited into his palm. He lost once more. "Step aside, Green Bean," Raven said. She immediately hit the jackpot again. "Hey, make yourself useful and pile up the tickets," she said, hitting the jackpot again. "How is that even possible?!" Beast Boy muttered, as he did what he was told. Raven won the jackpot twelve times out of seventeen, and made Beast Boy feed all of them through the ticket counter, telling him she'd share the prizes. Their total, including Beast Boy's Skeeball winnings, came to 14,998 tickets. They carried the receipt to a very bored-looking teenager. Beast Boy looked excitedly at all the available prizes, before his eye caught on something on the top shelf. "Ooo, what's that?" He asked, pointing. "That?" The teenager asked, incredulously. "That's a real silver-and-amethyst ring. It's really more for display. No one's ever gotten that many tickets," he explained. "How much?" Beast Boy asked. The teenager sighed. "15,000 tickets."

"BAM!" Beast Boy slapped the receipt down. The teenager glanced at it. "You're two short," he said. "What?! Two tickets?! Come on, man, you can't just give it up for _two measly tickets?!_" The teenager shook his head. "Why do you even want it so badly?" Raven asked. Beast Boy suddenly blushed. "No reason," he said. Then he looked back over at her, seeming to only just remember she was still there. He fished a quarter out of his pocket. "Here, Rae," he said. Raven looked at it and sighed, but still took it and walked over to the stop the buzzer machine. She slapped the button, once more getting the jackpot. She took the tickets back to the counter. "That should be enough," she remarked. The teenager sighed and got the ring down from the shelf. "Yes!" Beast Boy exclaimed, taking the box. "You've still got 998 tickets left," he said, turning towards Raven. "I'll take the green stuffed monkey up there," she said. "That's a thousand," the teenager told her. Raven glared at him. "Or I guess I could make it 998, especially for you. Just don't tell my boss, okay?" He panicked and handed her the animal. She smirked triumphantly. "Why the green one?" Beast Boy asked. "It just reminds me of someone I know," she said. "Oh. Who?" Raven rolled her eyes and walked away to where Wicked Scary 3 was just letting out.

Later that night, back in the tower, Beast Boy pulled out his prize. He looked at it fondly, then stood up and walked to the back of his closet. He pressed a hidden button and the back wall of the closet slid away, revealing a table under a banner that said "Gifts I Will Probably Never Give to Raven". He placed the ring on the table and shut the hidden door. In another part of the tower, Raven was lying on her bed, staring at a green stuffed animal with a small smile on her face. Suddenly she stood up and walked through a portal. She walked up to a sign that said "Things I Will Never Tell Beast Boy I Kept". She placed the monkey on a shelf next to a giant stuffed chicken. Taking a step back, she sighed and walked through a portal back to her room.


End file.
